inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Yozora No Hoshi ~ Chapter Six
Here's chapter six! I'm now addicted to writing this fic, but Run comes a slose second~ Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy~ Chapter Six - M E M O R I E S After scouting out a few new members for the team, everyone met up at the field to practice with the new members. They all decided on positions, and elected Kiseki as team captain. Although, Kotoni was late to come back. Everyone guessed she must've got hung up with finding members, or lost track of time, so the started practice without her. "How about we start by taking a shot in turn?" Gemini suggsted, to which everyone agreed. "Since it was your idea, it's only fair that you go first~" smiled Kiseki, passing the ball to Gemini. "Right, here I go..." Gemini said, getting ready to shoot "Chrono...DRIVE!!" Gemini kicked the ball at full force towards the goal. The dazzling 'blur' hit the back of the net easily, and Gemini smiled. "HEY!!!" called a voice from the steps leading down to the field "I'm back!!!" "Kotoni!" cried Kiseki " 'Bout time!" Kotoni rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "Anyway" she continued "This is our new member - Bara Mira!" "Hi" smiled Mira Kiseki blinked a few times, her eyes widening slightly. 'Bara Mira' it seemed to ring a bell...Suddenly, Kiseki had some sort of flashback, but she couldn't see anything - she could just hear voices... Kiseki's 'voiced flashback' ???: Hey! Pass the ball over here! ??? 2: Sure! Do your special shot!! ???: Hai! Here I go - Ai...SHOT!! ??? 3: Wow! Awesome! I wish I could learn a hissatsu too! ??? 4: Come on, Mira, Kiseki! Time to go home! ???: But Muuum! ??? 2: Can't we stay? ??? 4: Come on now, Kiseki - it's getting late! ??? 2: Okay then! Let's go Mira! Bye-bye, May! End of flashback Huh? It was...Kiseki's own voice...and Mira's? They were both referring to the same person as 'mum'...but Kiseki had never met Mira before...What was going on? "Hey! Earth to Kiseki!!" Gemini yelled, waving her hand in front of Kiseki's face to snap her out of her stupor "It's your turn to shoot!" "Oh! Right!" Kiseki replied, grabbing the ball and preparing to shoot "Shingestu...OTOSHI!!" Kiseki kicked the ball towards the goal. Well, tried to. She didn't aim properly and the ball missed by a long shot. "Hey! What was that?" called Akuji "Eheheheh, sorry, I wasn't concentrating" Kiseki said "Okay Mira - your turn" "Hai!" Mira replied, taking the ball from Kiseki and shooting at the goal. She didn't use a hissatsu, but Kiseki seemed to recognize the style of kicking. As she watched, a blurry vision of a younger Mira replaced the real Mira and it flashed between the two. Both of them - the little girl and Mira - shot in exactly the same way, at the same time, in the same pose. Was it possible? No, how could Kiseki have known Mira when she was younger? It was stupid, but how come Kiseki was seeing the younger Mira in front of her... Kiseki's eyes widened again as she went into a sudden flashback Kiseki's flashback Building were exploding...A lot of things were on fire...People were screaming and running...Parents were holding onto their children and running for their lives...Kids were terrified...Adults were going mad...Everything was just a massive mess of fire, rubble, people and screams... Suddenly, a young girl appeared. She looked scared out of her mind and she was running as fast as her legs would carry her... It was Kiseki. Another girl was following her, but looking a bit calmer. It was Mira. The both girls were scared, proved by the fact they were clutching each other's lower arms for dear life. "Kiseki-chan, where are you going?!" screamed young Mira as young Kiseki suddenly let go and started running in the opposite direction "I need to find Mummy!" replied Kiseki, as she continued to run "I'm not letting you go back on your own, I'm coming too!" stated Mira, but Kiseki shook her head "No, I'm not letting you put yourself in danger for my sake" Kiseki replied, before turning and dissappearing into the crowd. Scene change to Kiseki trapped in the house with her mother All Kiseki could do was watch as her young self stared in horror at their mother being brutally killed by flaming rubble. She could hear her young self's constant cries and her mother's agonized screams... End of flashback Wh-what...? Kiseki just saw herself and Mira as children...They seemed to know each other...And she was shown to have lost her mother in what looked like an earthquake... Kiseki's eyes widened once again as horrible images started flashing through her mind... Her dead mother... Screaming people Badly injured friends and neighbours... Kiseki was pretty sure that none of this had ever happened, but why did seeing it feel like deja vu? Then, Kiseki seemed to almost remember...But she didn't want to. If these things really had happened, she would rather forget them, but at the same time - she wanted to know. It felt like she was constantly being hit in the head, but she ignored it. The flashbacks were now repeating again and again and again... "Wh-what's going on? A-am I seeing things? I-I must be..." Kiseki mumbled to herself, trying to stop the visions. To Be Continued... There's chapter five! And yes, Mira and Kiseki used to be friends~ I hope you enjoyed this! Please comment! 'Next Time!!' Kiseki claims to feel ill and leaves practice. She runs home but on the way she runs into a boy on the way. (Wow, that summarry's totally gonna make you wanna read chapter seven ¬_¬) Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 00:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:The Yozora No Hoshi Series